Tactique de Déstabilisation
by Dragonna
Summary: Il ne le laisserait plus filer, il allait le surveiller et l'autre ne l'aurait pas avec ses petites tactiques fourbes. Du moins c'est ce que croyait Ludwig tandis qu'il ramenait son captif dans sa cellule. Celui-ci avait plus d'un tour dans son sac et était prêt à tout pour s'enfuir à la première occasion.


**Disclaimer**: Tout appartient, comme toujours, à Hidekazu Himaruya

**Personnages: **Allemagne/Ludwig et Angleterre/Arthur. Mention de France/Francis

**Parings**: Fruk sous-entendu.

**Genre**: Humour

**Rating**: T pour allusions.

**Note**: Cet OS se situe dans l'arc "Can't escape Italy", après une des fois où Ludwig rattrape Arthur.

* * *

******Tactique de ****Déstabilisation**

* * *

Arthur croisa les bras, lançant un regard mauvais à Ludwig qui se retrouvait face à lui, l'air terriblement satisfait de lui-même. Ca agaça l'empire qui décida de contre-attaquer et de lui faire payer, de détourner son attention pour quelques heures dans le meilleur des cas, de quelques minutes dans le pire des cas. Un souvenir précis, incluant un italien pleurnichard, revint à sa mémoire et il eut un rictus démoniaque. Il décida alors d'attaquer verbalement et de destabiliser son ennemi.

L'anglais toussota donc et lança, narquois «Alors t'a envahit quelques pays et tu te crois le maître du monde?

- Les faits sont là, maintenant que je t'ai capturé...ton pays ne tardera pas à se rendre.

- C'est là que tu te trompes, mon frère peut me remplacer en temps de Royaume-Uni jusqu'à la fin de la guerre. On s'en mit d'accord avant que je ne parte.» L'air nonchalant du gentleman britannique était vraiment agaçant pour son geôlier.

«Vu le nombre de pays qui ont cédé...je pense que je n'aurais aucun mal à l'emporter. Même France a cédé et maintenant, j'occupe ses terres.

- Pffff Rien d'intéressant ou de passionnant là-dedans? J'ai fait ça moi aussi. Avec juste un région pour m'aider alors que toi tu avais des pays pour t'assister.

- J'ai mis moins longtemps que toi tu sais.

- Évidement avec tes moyens. Moi j'avais que des chevaux, des arc et flèches, et des épées. Mais sans doute es-tu trop bête pour te souvenir que c'était le moyen-âge.

- Il a capitulé.

- Rectification, c'est un dirigeant indigne d'être un membre de son peuple qui a fait ça.» Arthur passa une main dans ses cheveux «Moi c'est la reine qui a cédé, ce qui n'a pas empêché Francis, au bout de 10 ans, de reprendre suffisamment de force pour me chasser. Mais il a gardé "longtemps" des "marques" que je lui avais laissé...»

Ludwig plissa les yeux. Le regard méprisant et le sourire narquois du britannique avaient quelque chose de terriblement frustrant, il mourrait d'envie de le frapper, mais un doute, l'idée que c'était exactement ce que l'autre voulait le traversa.

«Au fait, tu ne l'as pas capturé toi? Et je parie que tu ne sais même pas où il est en plus, t'es vraiment un minable. Moi dès Azincourt, je l'ai eu entre mes mains. C'était une époque fort agréable pour moi.» Sa voix était presque devenue un ronronnement. «Surtout quand il se tordait sous moi en...

- JE NE VEUX RIEN SAVOIR!»

Un ricanement le coupa, lui faisant serrer les temps. Ce rebelle se moquait de lui, le traitait de haut comme un gamin. Il lui tourna le dos, prêt à partir, sans s'occuper plus de son prisonnier qui ne pouvait plus réellement s'échapper maintenant, pas avec tout les soldats placés autour du bâtiment.

Mais une voix résonna derrière lui: «Sisi tu dois savoir, tu n'es plus un petit garçon qui ne connait rien à ces choses.» Foutue sourire narquois. L'allemand n'avait même pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'il était affiché sur le visage de son ennemi.  
Il avait envie de le lui faire ravaler tiens.

_Non il ne le frapperait pas, c'était ce qu'attendait l'anglais, sans aucun doute. Et puis rien ne lui disait qu'il serait le plus fort à ce niveau, Arthur n'étant pas attaché.  
Pourquoi Lovino l'avait détaché au fait?_

Il préféra ignorer son adversaire, préférant penser que ça n'était qu'une basse tactique d'un adversaire qui avait perdu et digérait mal sa défaite.

«En fait, il est très inventif, même quand il est en dessous et attaché...»

Le visage de Ludwig vira à l'écarlate.  
Comme quand il avait surpris son frère et Espagne ensemble il y a un demi-siècle.  
Des images lui traversèrent l'esprit et il prit littéralement la fuite, laissant son prisonnier SEUL dans sa cellule. Il ne vouilait surtout pas se retourner et regarder sa tête de sale pervers. Et il avait des choses à faire, comme lire certains de ses livres par exemple, les livres dont avait malencontreusement parlé Italie aux Allies...entre autres.

_Erreur.  
Fatale Erreur._

Le rire démoniaque d'Arthur Kirkland, dit Angleterre, dit l'Empire Britannique, résonna dans le cachot vide. Et il se frotta les mains.

Quand Ludwig, le lendemain matin, entra pour interroger son captif, bien décider à ne pas le laisser utiliser ses petites tactiques fourbes et perverses...il poussa un cri de rage.

Plus d'anglais.  
Juste un gros trou.  
Et un message.

**_"Au fait, si ça t'intéresse...  
...Francis est chez moi.  
Je ne partage rien avec un bâtard comme toi.  
Et je vais te faire la peau très bientôt."_**

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
